The invention relates to a valve, having a valve housing through which the process medium is able to flow, in which a valve seat surrounding a through-flow opening is arranged, a valve member arranged on a spindle being assigned to said valve seat such that the valve member is movable by means of an adjusting travel of the spindle between a shut-off position, in which the valve member bears in a sealing manner against the valve seat so as to be impermeable to the process medium, and an open position, in which the valve member is lifted from the valve seat, and having a valve drive, which has a drive housing and a drive member that is arranged in the drive housing and generates the adjusting travel of the spindle, wherein the drive housing is coupled or couplable to the valve housing via an external interface and the drive member is coupled or couplable to the spindle via an internal interface.
Valves are already known, which have what is referred to as a divided spindle, wherein the first spindle part is assigned to the valve housing equipped with the valve member. The two spindle parts are connected with each other via shells, which must be actuated for their part via an assembly tool. It is required for this to initially connect the drive housing with the valve housing, whereby the two spindle parts are brought into convergence with each other. Then the connection of the spindle parts takes place by means of the shells.